falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scrounger
|games3 =FNV |requires3 =Level 8 Luck 5 |ranks3 =1 |effects3 =Find more ammunition in containers |baseid3 = |games4 =FO4 |requires4 =Luck 2 Level 1/7/24/37 |ranks4 =4 |effects4 =Increased chance to find larger amounts of ammunition in containers |baseid4 =see article |games5 =FO76 |ranks5 =3 |cardpoints5=1 Luck |effects5 =Increased chance to find larger amounts of ammunition in containers |baseid5 =see article |footer = Fallout 4 perk image Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas }} Scrounger is a perk in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 You can find more ammunition than the normal post-apocalyptic survivor. This perk will double the amount of ammunition found in random encounters. ''Fallout 3'' You will find considerably more ammunition in containers than you normally would. Notes * This perk will not affect killed enemies or containers in locations that were visited prior to taking the perk, as these containers are filled when first encountered. * In most cases, this perk will double the maximum amount of randomly generated ammunition available in newly encountered containers. Each new ammo item has the same 75% chance of spawning as the original ammo leveled lists. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Functionally identical to the Fallout 3 version of the perk; however, with the option to recycle ammunition, its usefulness could be debated when applied to certain characters. Notes * This perk will not affect killed enemy corpses or containers in locations that were visited prior to taking the perk, as these containers are filled when first encountered. * In most cases, this perk will double the maximum amount of randomly generated ammunition available in newly encountered containers. Each new ammo item has the same 75% chance of spawning as the original ammo leveled lists. ''Fallout 4'' Allows certain types of ammunition to be found as loot in random containers (i.e. cabinets, desks, metal cabinets, etc.). It works similar to the Fortune Finder perk. If both Scrounger and the Fortune Finder perk are obtained, you will find both ammunition and caps in the same containers. Effects Affected ammunition This perk only affects the following ammunition types in the LLE_Perk_Scrounger* level lists. Any ammunition type not listed here is unaffected by this perk: * Level 1 .38 rounds * Level 1 5mm rounds * Level 1 10mm rounds (patch >1.4) * Level 1 fusion cells (patch 1.4) * Level 1 shotgun shells (patch >1.4) * Level 5 .45 rounds * Level 5 .308 rounds * level 18 .50 caliber rounds - spawns the most often. * Level 19 plasma cartridges (patch 1.4) * Level 20 .44 rounds * Level 26 5.56mm rounds * Level 30 2mm EC (patch 1.4) * Level 30 missiles (patch >1.4) * Level 30 mini nukes (patch >1.4) * Level 30 fusion cores (patch >1.4) Notes * This version of the perk also applies to enemies as well as containers (unlike in previous games). * As ''Fallout 4 does not have the ability to create ammunition without DLC and factories, this perk can be very helpful in obtaining ammunition without having to purchase it. ''Fallout 76'' Effects ; Nuclear Winter Scrounger is a perk in the Nuclear Winter battle royale mode. It requires 1 SPECIAL point to equip. Gallery Fo1 Scrounger.png|''Fallout'' perk image FO3 Scrounger colored.png|''Fallout 3'' Vault Boy image in color FO4 Scrounger Loading Screen.png|''Fallout 4'' loading screen slide Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 legacy content Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks de:Schnorrer es:Gorrón fr:Farfouilleur pl:Towar z odzysku pt:Scrounger ru:Халявщик uk:Халявник